The Ring Leader
by Jamie38459
Summary: I keep hearing about a magic ring that can grant wishes, which I eventually got intrigued and curious in, and wanted to investigate on this. After an 'incident' that occurred with the ring, I ended up traveling back in time to a different timeline and in Ponyville while losing the ring in the process! While I try to find it, I soon find some dark stuff about it. Warning: Slow pace
1. Chapter 1

The Ring Leader (Part 1)

**I did not have anything to do with the show or anything else mentioned here (except for this particular story), they all go to their respective owners. I just wanted you guys to know that (then again, you probably already knew that... didn't you?). Ok then, I hope you like it~**

* * *

Some time ago, as in many, many moons ago, there was a special artifact that very few ponies know about. No one knows where it originally came from or how it came to be. Long before Princess Celestia and Luna arrived to help make Ponyville prosper, there was supposedly a pony that was just trying to practice his magic as a part of his 'special training'. One day while he was getting some food to eat after a hard day of work, the pony came across something very shiny on the ground. It seemed to look like a ring and it even fits like one... but this was no ordinary ring. Legend has it, that whoever had this ring in possession could have any wish granted to them.

However, there were also some dark twists that occurred as not everything was what it seemed. When the powers of the ring got out of control and nearly tried to take over all of Equestria, a powerful magician showed up to have a grueling duel with it by using his magic. He won, just barely, and he hid it somewhere where no pony would ever find or use it for evil purposes again... or so many thought.

"Man, talk about boring and untruthful, you can never trust these ponies who write this stuff down, can you?" I muttered while watching some lame representation of the ring at school. We've been going through facts about the dang ring for quite a while now and it's kind of getting annoying. Learning about some jewel piece that can somehow make wishes like a genie lamp? I don't believe it, not in the slightest. On the other hand, the more I see this, the more I get curious about whether or not this is true.

My name is Chocolate 'Cinnamon' Strudel Pie; my close ones call me Cinnamon for short. I was a young peach skinned unicorn trying to learn more about magic and fashion. I have short light brown hair, a cloud colored blouse, a pretty in pink skirt (along with a matching hand bag and hat), and a cookies and milk cutie mark. A cutie mark is supposed to represent your purpose and goal in life, but I was not happy with it. I wanted to find a better purpose in my life than just sit around and munch on cookies like I'm Sandy Hoofs or something.

I raise my hoof for the teacher. "Um, excuse me miss?"

"Yes, what is it?" She turned to ask me.

"Can you tell me what is the point in doing all this?"

"To learn about the history and such, we want you all to be smart ponies by the time school ends."

"Ugh."

Before we could into anymore depth on the video, the school bell rings and everypony heads on out of the classroom.

"Don't forget to write an essay during your spring break, ok?" She reminded us all, much to our annoyance. I knew I wanted to do something fun in my break and I also knew that everypony else wanted to it also.

.-.-.-.

Usually after school ends, I would go to my locker room and meet up with my only friend Minty and we would chat for a while, but sadly she got sick and had to stay home. I then decide to head on over to her house to visit her... but first, I should check the library to look up on some more info on the ring if it was that special and intriguing. That would at least make an interesting essay, that's for sure.

I look around for some books to find for a short while. I groaned as I closed up a history book in the World's Largest Library. "Well at least I know more about that piece of jewelry... but it still isn't enough." I sigh sadly, maybe there's something that I'm missing in this old thing. I walk over to the counter with the book to pay for it.

"That'll be ten bits please." The mare behind the counter said.

I pay her money and then walked out the store with the book.

.-.-.-.-.

After walking out, my tummy starts rumbling, I decide to go over and get something to eat. It was afternoon as I walk around to find a restaurant to eat something simple and sweet. The sky was blue, the birds were flying around, and it was pretty windy today. I eventually find a sweets shop called Pattycakes and head on inside. I order strawberry covered brownie and vanilla milkshake and sit on my table to wait for it to come around.

While I was waiting, I took out my new book to have another look at my book to see if I was missing anything about the ring. Ever since I had told about this in my history class, I had been curious about this mystical thing and wanted to know more about it. Was it actually possible to have magic wishes from a piece of jewelry like some kind of lamp? I pondered while scrolling through different pages of the book. The words seem to be getting smaller and smaller the more I try to look at this; it was starting to give me a headache. Though I really wanted to know how to get that ring...

I soon got bored and decide to at least take out my phone to call up Minty to at least give her a heads up.

"Hey Minty, how's the cold going along?" I greeted her.

"Oh, it's going ok as usual." My friend replied while coughing. "So... how was the video?"

"Boring, painful, and awful. I mean man, why'd it have to get banished though? Isn't it Celestia's job to do that?" I mean, think of all the possibilities if you could actually wish from it. Why, if I had that then maybe I—" I try to explain it to her.

"Uh, Cinnie calm down." The best friend interrupted in a calm tone.

"Hey, I told you not to give me that nickname, remember!?"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting." Minty chuckled for a bit before getting back to topic, "Anyways Cinnimon, I think you're over exaggerating on this. So what if you don't think the history is true, it's not affecting you, right?"

"But don't you at least want to know more about the ring and its potential powers that it has? I mean, think about all the things you could get just from making a wish from that ring Minty!"

"Hmm, well if I did have one of those, then I'd probably wish for a nice clean pair of socks..."

"...That's it, nothing else!?"

"Hey, I like socks, and I'm not as greedy as you Cinnamon Bun, no offense. What would you even wish for if you had that anyway?"

"I'd probably go for an infinite supply of candy or time travel or something along those lines."

"Uh... ok. Maybe you should just relax and try to forget about that ring so you won't feel as stressed, ok?"

"You're no help at all."

"I'm always happy to help, talk to ya later?"

"Yeah, I guess... see ya. And good luck on that sickness, ok?"

"Sure thing, bye!"

I hung up and sighed again. I forgot to tell her I was going to visit her... oh well, guess I'll just surprise her, my mom said it was ok when I texted her and Minty does love surprises. But with that aside, I was obviously getting nowhere with this ring business at all; I had a feeling that this will be the death of me if I don't find it. I need to find a way to get to that ring, there's just so much potential to be had with this! I just can't get it out of my head! The only problem is though... how in Equestria am I going to even get close to it?

"Here you go ma'am, sorry about the wait." Before I knew it, I heard the waiter come up and present me with my order. He was a gray pony with black shaggy hair, deep blue eyes, and had a waiter suit as well as a red star for a cutie mark. He sure is lucky; his isn't food of any kind. "I'll just place this on the table if it's ok with you..." He placed them down onto the table for me as I slid the book away so it wouldn't get wet... or dirty. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked politely.

"Oh, no, that'll be all, thanks a lot. Uh..."

"Star Sprite, remember? We're in the same History class y'know."

"Ah, right. You know I'm not really good with remembering stuff like that." I scoffed. Just as I take a sip from my shake, I glanced over to see he's still standing there for some reason. "Um... can I help you?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to finish so I could ask you something." He replied casually. "That book on the table, I got that one also, I had no idea you were that intrigued in it, you usually sleep during class."

"Uh-huh, so? I only got it cause of that ring there." I raised an eyebrow, "Now what is it you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Ah, that mystical ring, I've heard so many rumors about that in so many different books that I've read..."

"Why are you telling me this? You already have the book and I have the book so you shouldn't be telling me all this."

"Oh sorry, I ramble a lot actually, get so into it y'know?"

"No." I took a bite out of my brownie.

"Anyways, while I don't think any pony knows about the real deal, I _have _actually heard that you can go and see a replica of it at the Mare Museum if you're interested in that."

"Yeah, and I—" Wait, did he say what I thought he said? I swallowed hard and thought deeply about this. Maybe I can get some clues for this after all! "Where did you say this museum place is again?"

"I, uh, didn't tell you yet... it's to the right of Little Lane and straight off of Sea Street.

"YES!" I stand up with glee, only to notice some other pony folk are staring right at me. I sit back down in embarrassment and clear my throat. "Anyways thanks for the help and time I will now be going." I said rapidly and dashed out the door.

"But miss, you forgot to pay!"

I dash back inside to give him a tip and then dash outside again to head over to the museum.

.-.-.-.

I walked across the streets and cut corners while looking for a building that looked liked a museum. I looked up and notice the sun was sinking a little bit; knowing that I didn't have much time before the stores close, I hurried over while panicking. I may be acting childish for a piece of jewelry, but I really wanted to know and see it as quickly as possible.

Eventually I find the museum (I don't know any other store that has a skeletal pony as its logo... but who puts it there anyway!?) and head inside. The place was no doubt big, filled with so many fillies and gentlecolts alike, wearing regular and fancy outfits respectively. Why would fancy ponies come here to stare at some boring paintings and there dead brethren?

I shook my head as I didn't have that much time to comment on these ponies lifestyles and walk around to search for the ring. I walk around the bottom floor for a while since that usually where it would be in those lame movies I've seen and heard about.

I walk around and accidentally bump into a random security guard pony standing in duty. He had coral mane and hair as well as a silver body, but I could not tell what kind of cutie mark he had since the outfit he had was blocking the view. "Hey there, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Hey there, can you watch where you're going?" I asked.

"I wasn't walking while turning my head a different direction to where I was walking now, was I?"

"It's so wordy, I forgot to laugh." But he did have a good point, I didn't want to admit it though. Come to think of it, I should probably save the trouble of walking constantly finding something like an idiot and just ask somepony for directions. "Do you know where I can find this black and silver ring? I heard it was here."

"Oh, sure thing, just upstairs in the center of the history section, everyone who's been here knows that... are you new here?"

"Yeah, sorry for not being smart like everypony else. Anyway thanks, I'll be going now."

"Hey wait, don't forget this place closes in less than an hour."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." I reply as I walk off to the next floor.

I ride on an escalator as I ponder why they would have their most ancient relic here on the floor before the top one? Maybe they want to up the security or not make the same mistakes as the ones in the movies? Nevertheless, I get off the escalator and head over to the History Section, which was right between Science and Math.

The place was huge, filled with a ton of statues, around the sides along with pictures of famous ponies and even books about them and their history... might as well be The World's Largest Library. The wallpapers were light brown; the floor had a neat glass tile pattern [with a large red carpet no less], and the ceiling was packed to the brim with a drawing of Celestia and Luna (and a gold chandelier), seems like there famous here also even when they are out of retirement... I think they are anyway.

And then when I looked back down, I saw in the center was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in quite some time... a big black ring with some sliver lining and carvings on it trapped inside a showcase pillar for all to see. I rushed over to see a closer look on it.

'No way, this is the real deal? The one rumored to grant those wishes for whoever possesses it?' I thought. 'It's so beautiful, so cool, so lovely, and yet so lonely. I need to get it out of here and see if this really can make wishes... but how?'

I looked around and saw there were many different ponies around here, including some guard ponies. I'm sure there's going to be guards surrounding the place at night in case somepony tries to take it away. I guess I'll have to wait until closing time in order to retrieve what is rightfully mine... but where should I hide? I look around for a while, then check over and see if anyone's looking. "Perfect." I whisper.

.-.-.-.

More time passes by as it gets to closing time; I opened my eyes to take a peek at what's going on right now and there happen to be some pony guards walking about. I had to be really sneaky and quiet about this. It was a good thing I had learned about that camouflage spell a while back when I first went to the library on my own. It was a lovely time I must say. While waiting, I overheard some of the guards talking, one of them looked rather familiar.

"Hey, don't you ever get tired of standing here all night?" He asked his companion.

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing complaints from other ponies?"

"I asked you something first."

"Well, it does get cold and lonely here but it's our job so there's nothing we can do about it. Even though nopony breaks in here and steals jewels anyway."

"Have you ever been to a jewelry store?"

"No, why would I? I barely even go outside for reasons besides working here!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know!"

While they were distracted, I turned off the spell and slowly proceeded to the showcase. I took out a hairspray can sprayed the room, which was filled with lasers.

"Hey, what was that?" The first guard asked.

I jumped and freaked out, wondering what I should do.

"Uh... what is it Goliath?" The second one was totally puzzled and lost in thought [thankfully].

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Eh... it must have been a cat or something."

"Why would a cat be in here?"

"I dunno, hey you wanna go get something to eat?"

"No. We have a job remember?"

"But I'm hungry, and not to mention bored from standing!"

"Then sit down."

The companion pouted as he sat there muttering to himself.

I sighed in relief since they didn't notice me at all. I had a feeling that the only way to get to that ring was to not make a sound. I decide to use some more of my magic from my horn to levitate myself over to the showcase slowly without any of them noticing. I struggled with it at first but I manage to get myself off the ground for a bit.

I reach over to the showcase and stare blankly at it. Curious, I scratch and make a circle around the ring with my fingerhoofs and gently pick up and place the thing down to pick up the ring inside. 'Finally' I thought, 'the ring will soon be all mine.' After taking it out, I heard an alarm go off and some more guards come rushing in. 'Uh oh...'


	2. Chapter 2

The Ring Leader (Part 2)

******I did not have anything to do with the show or anything else mentioned here (except for this particular story), they go to their respective owners. I just wanted you guys to know that (then again, you probably already knew that... didn't you?). Ok then, hope you like it~**

* * *

"What the- it's you!?" Goliath turned and gasped after seeing me caught red handed with the ring in my hooves.

"Uh... uh... I can explain—"

"Guards, go sick her!" The guard next to him shouted out as the others rush over to bring in some weapons.

"Young lady, we would like to ask of you to leave that ring alone right now." Goliath warned me in a calm and serious tone, "You have no idea what consequences will happen if you take that ring and use it."

I didn't want to respond, since I had no idea how to respond. It might be dangerous, but dang it, I really want to know about its potential. Sometimes you just gotta take risks no matter how bad or small they are!

This was bad; I knew I had to get out of here somehow, but how? I looked around the room and thought of an idea. As the guards fire off their weapons, I throw the ring in the air and use my horn to teleport away from the fire and end up on top of a chandelier swinging while grabbing back the ring I tossed earlier.

I jump off of it and, while doing some aerobatics to dodge the fire-arms, jump on the guards heads and reach over to the other side to slide down on the sides of the escalator in order to escape. I turn to see other guards coming out from some more doors on the first floor giving chase to me also. As they all started to surround me, I remembered that the doors from behind me should be open, push them open, and rush outside.

.-.-.-.

It was now really late at night and was very hard to see. The skies were black with not a star or even a cloud to be seen at all. The crickets and owls were making noise in the night as I looked around and tried to find the nearest street lamp so I could hide behind a wall next to it or something. I see one from across the street and quickly dash on over to the other side and hide before the guards would come out. I slowly and quietly looked over and saw they take out their flashlights and split up in different directions.

I sighed in relief, I was safe for now. "Honestly, they should probably put up more security or something... or have better guards. Whatever, I'm glad I at least got the ring." I whisper to myself. I take out and look at the ring; it was so beautiful, more so up close than anything. I figure I might as well wear it as I decide to try and put it on to see how it would look on me, and to see if it fits. 'Hmm, seems to be a bit too big for me.' I thought while wearing it, 'Oh well, might as well just carry it around with me for a little while.'

I then realize that I better hurry and get to Minty's house to at least say 'hello' and 'get better' or something like that.

Aside from those guards (and maybe some police if they call them up), it was completely silent out here, and cold, and pretty lonely. There isn't really all that much to do out here except pray that you don't get caught. I don't even think I remember where her house was supposed to be exactly, it's so hard to see when it's so dark out here.

"Man, I wish I could get to Minty's house safely without getting caught." I sigh heavily, thinking that it will never come to pass. Just then, I hear something coming nearby. I rush over to a wall so I could hide and check and see where it was coming from, only to find that nopony was there. I was stumped, wondering if I was hallucinating or not, only to turn and see that it was coming from my ring! It started to float and had a glowing red aura around it, slowly moving away from me as if it was trying to lead me there. "Huh, so it's got some magic powers after all, I'm actually impressed!" I happily reply to myself. I really need to stop talking to myself before people cite me as a weirdo.

.-.-.-.

I finally arrive at Minty's place as it was plain and dull looking as ever. I take my ring and knock on the door where I got greeted by a relative or friend of hers; to be honest I wasn't so sure on that, she looked like just about every other pony I've seen in this miserable place. Anyways, after coming in, greeting the pony, and ate some food and drinks, I went up stairs to go check up on my sick friend.

"Oh hey Cinnie, how ya doing?" Minty coughed before I even opened the door to her room.

"How did you know I was coming up here?" I asked after entering. I saw she was still in her bed resting while a bunch of tissues were lying all around the place. I tried to carefully walk over them and not touch them on accident.

"Just a hunch, also I heard you from down stairs."

"Oh, right. Sorry about being loud, and uh, are you feeling any... better Mint?"

"Well aside from some minors, yeah I feel like a million—" She cleared her throat again.

"Uh... have you eaten yet?"

"Yep, I already had green soup and soda!"

Ok, I can understand there being green soda but green soup? This girl had some weird fascination with that color I must say. I shook my head and remembered something else. "Hey Minty, you want to see what I got for you?"

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Minty clapped happily, "I wonder what it could possibly be!?"

"You'll see in a moment..." I open up my bag to reach out my possession, when I suddenly heard some mumbling coming from downstairs. It sounded rather familiar, so I lean over to listen in on the conversation. It was hard to understand, but I thought I heard the pony guards from the museum talking about the ring to the girl in the kitchen! After it seemed to have fainted, I walk back to Minty looking rather confused. "Did you have any idea what they were saying?" I asked her.

"Um... I said that I could hear voices but I never said I was good at interpreting their words... though I think they wanted to find something."

I was getting a little agitated with her. "Ok, do you know or do you not?"

"I—"

"Hey you two, ponies!" A rasp voice yelled at us, causing us both to jump slightly.

We turned and saw it was that creepy dumb assistant Goli had! What the hay did he want? Oh wait... "Uh, what do you want? And what are you doing coming through her window like that!?" I retorted at him.

"Silence! Anyways, we're looking for a magic ring that is contained to have evil dark magic inside..."

Minty looked surprised by this. "Hey, that kind of reminds me of—"

I tried to shush her but he was glaring at me so I couldn't do it. "Remind you of what exactly?" He asked.

"—that thing that's in the museum!" She replied.

"Oh, yeah that's right." The pony man nodded and then continued. "Have you seen anything like it? We really need to find it before a catastrophe happens."

"Nope, no clue."

"Ok then, if you find anything about it then let us know." The obsidian mare jumped off and a thump noise [followed by a scream] was heard. "I'm ok!"

I sigh in relief as I walk over to close the window to prevent them from hearing us, and then go back to Minty. "Alright, now where were we?" I ask in anticipation, trying to excite my buddy once more.

"I don't seem to remember... oh wait, you wanted to show me something?" The mint-colored pony said exuberantly.

I open the bag and lift up the ring with my hooves at long last to show her my little 'present'. "Ta-da, what do you think?"

Minty gasped in shock. "Oh Cinnie, it's beautiful!" She complimented with glee, "Where in all of Equestria did you get this?"

"Not in Equestria, that's for sure. I found this at the Americolt museum and took it with me."

"So you got it at a gift shop?"

"No."

"Did you at least borrow it?"

"No."

"So... uh..." Mint thought about it while blowing her nose on another napkin.

"I mean yes, I'll put it back once I'm done experimenting with this."

"Experimenting? But Cinnie, isn't that illegal?"

I twitched an eyebrow and sighed. "Of course not. Aren't you curious about its possibilities?"

"You mean _that's_ the magic ring that you kept going on and on about!? No wonder those guards were roaming around the streets at night! Are you sure you'll return it once you're done? You know those ponies are really worried and—"

"Yes, yes I know. Are you going to join me or not?"

"Sure thing, why not?" My friend casually shrugged. Honestly, it's weird to have a friend as dumb as her... sometimes. She then asked me if the ring I had would actually work.

I explained to her that had it was the fact that the ring used its magic to help guide me all the way to her house alone and in the dark. So if it could do something that simple, then maybe it can wish me something a little less possible. "Alright then, what do you want to start it off on?" I questioned my friend.

"Hmm, I wish for... a sandwich!" Minty answered without hesitation. The ring zaps the air (?) and a random sandwich appears out of nowhere on lands on top of her head. "Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, why would you wish for something like that, didn't you already eat!?"

"Well yeah, but I got hungry. Maybe I should have wished for more socks."

"Are the socks to eat or to represent your imaginary friends?" I snarked at her. "I mean seriously, you could have wished for your sickness to get worse or something better!"

"But I _am_ feeling better already so that would be a waste... and besides I'm hungry." She moves her head and eats the sandwich in one bite. Sometimes I wonder what was going on in her little head of hers.

"Forget this, how about we start off something simple... I wish I had a huge supply of candy!" I exclaimed. Some magic spread around the ring as a bunch of candies in different colored wrappers appeared and started to fall onto the floor. We were both pretty excited as it was piling up and covered the floor until we couldn't see it anymore. When the pile was starting to grow bigger and cover your legs that was when we started to panic. I was moving around now like some kind of tsunami and the bed Minty was on top of was rocking back and forth as if she was about to fall and... Well not drown but get toppled under all the snacks.

"You know I wasn't expecting this much candy..." She said.

"Yeah, I better get rid of all this before we get stuck... in all this!" I checked and saw that I had seemed to have dropped the ring during the candy calamity. I try to move but seem to be stuck under all this junk (that was unintentional) due to friction. I slowly walk over to the door open it letting all the candy fall out of the room before it covered up the entire bedroom. Seeing the ring, I quickly grab it before it flies out and that pony from downstairs sees it and calls the cops. "I wish the candy was gone!" I called out as the pieces of candy finally disappear. I closed the door and windows and sighed.

"Wow that was a close one." Minty coughed.

"Yeah, no duh, I really should be careful with what I wish for next time..." I replied.

"So... I guess this means you'll take it back in the morning since you'll get caught easily if you go out now?"

"I guess I will... right after I do some more experiments."

"What are you going to do next though?"

I thought about it for a while, and then made a smirk. I turn to her and say: "I'm going to do the impossible next; I am going to travel through time!"

"But... you're just learning how to control it, why now do something like that? And besides, hasn't Queen Sparkly already—"

"Her name is Queen Twilight Sparkle, and I personally want to know what really happened during the days when this ring was found. I gotta know its history, I gotta know who made this, and most importantly, I need to know how it was possible! This could be something super exciting, you know? It can change our lives forever!"

"Possible, for what exactly?"

"How to store so much powerful wishing magic into this ring, if I can harness this magic for myself then I can pass my tests with flying colors, I can do expert magic training, I could even rule over this land like Twilight is with Equestria right now! Or..."

"...Are you ok? You don't seem so good."

I realize what was going on and shake my head snapping out it, I didn't want to go insane there. "Uh, yeah I am. Sorry about that." Wow, first time I said sorry and meant it in a while.

"It's alright."

"So, are you fine with all this? You ready to time travel?"

"You go ahead; I'm fine where I am."

"Ok then." I clear my throat as I take my ring and raise it into the air. I was about to open my mouth but then I heard a loud tap on the window interrupt me. I turn abruptly as I see that it was the same guy from before. I place the ring under the tissues before yanking up the window to ask what he wants.

"Hi there," He greeted after I opened the window, "I heard some crazy stuff inside the house and my teammates got angry with me for a reason I'm not sure on saying that there should be something strange in here so I—"

"Buzz off, there's nothing in here worth noting." I push him off the ladder and I watched him fall and land on the others.

"I'm ok!" He yelled out.

I close the window and push a drawer behind it. I levitate the ring with my horn and continue with where I started. "Ok, now as I was saying... I wish I can travel back into any timeline in style!"

And with that, a little bit of magic, sparkles, and dust flew out and spiraled around the room, creating a magical medium-sized red blimp floating around in here.

"Uh Cin, how is it that this thing could fit in my house?" My friend asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's not as big as the giant pile of candy so I guess its ok?" I shrugged and looked for a way inside. I see a compartment and open the hatch to get inside.

The blimp was huge on the inside. It had two rooms (a living room and kitchen) but there was almost nothing in here except for a big box with colorful buttons, switches, and other things on there like a really big monitor with a keyboard thing. So this is must be the time machine, huh? I might as well check this out and see if it works. I walk over and see a time slot next to the buttons and push a couple before pulling down some switches and feeling some rumbling going on inside. But before I could figure out or even ask what was going on, I ended up passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ring Leader (Part 3)

**I did not have anything to do with the show or anything else mention here (except for the story), they go to their respective owners. I just wanted you guys to know that (then again, you probably already knew that... didn't you?) Ok then, hope you like it~**

* * *

"What the heck?" I utter as I wake up after passing out. I shake my head softly and take a look around the room.

The machine I used seemed to have stopped moving and functioning and it wasn't as loud and rambunctious as before either. I was going to ask Minty something before stopping myself. I just realized what I did before, so there's no way she should be here with me! Did... it work though? I walk over and open the curtains to the blimp to head outside.

When I headed out, I noticed I was at a small village populated by ponies that looked like they were very poor. There clothes were worn out and there hairs were in buns and shag. The sky was a mix of orange and yellow, the clouds looked as if they were invisible and dark, and the ground seemed rough and hard to walk on. I also saw some birds walk on by, but they have fled just as soon as I looked at them.

'Hmm, this place seems rather weird, I wonder if there is anypony out here...' I thought to myself. I tried placing my hoof down but felt nothing; I look behind me and see that me and my blimp both ended up getting stuck on top of a pretty big house. Well that was unexpected. I sighed, wondering how I should get myself out of this predicament, when I suddenly came across some young ponies walking on by. They seemed to have noticed me and walked over to where I was.

"Hey there, we heard a strange noise nearby... did that come from you?" One of the ponies asked.

'Well hello to you too.' I thought to myself before replying. "Uh... maybe, why do you ask?"

"What are you supposed to be on anyway? We've never seen anything like that before..."

"Ah, well..." I started to sweat a little bit, I had just got here and I'm already being questioned about where I'm from. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought it would be. I explained to them that this was a special aircraft that I made a while back and wanted to test it out and it didn't go as I planned it. I figured that these ponies might not be as smart as the ones in today's times—

"That seems really odd. And what's up with the colors and your get up?" Another pony asked.

—Or maybe it was the other way around. "I also made these, as you can see I'm from a completely different environment from all of you, from a different country! And we just happen to be more... sufficient than you that's all."

"If you're more sufficient, then why—"

"Do I need to explain? Its cause not every pony knows about the problems you have... or doesn't give a darn about you." I explained, but muttered that last part to myself.

"Ah, that makes sense actually."

I noticed that the others were still giving me weird glares as I stood there doing nothing. I feel that I should probably get myself out of here before things get dangerous. I quickly reach for my bag and... Find that my ring wasn't in there! I look inside the blimp and searched, but could not find it at all.

'Where could it have been' I thought as I panicked, 'did it fall while I was—?' I gasped. I jump out and start dashing.

"What's up with her?", "Did something happen?", "Has she lost her mind?" I could hear them say as I ran. I didn't look back or care what the others were thinking; all I know is that I needed to get my ring back no matter what. As I end up going in a circle and rest by a wall, I try to think about where it could possibly be if I was a ring.

'Hmm, now if I were a piece of jewelry, where would I be?' I looked over to my sides to check if anypony was near by or was watching me. "Alright then... I wish I was able to find my ring..." I whispered.

After waiting for a while, I heard some screaming and trotting that was coming from the other side of the wall. I get out and hurry to the where the sound is coming from. I end up seeing some of the panicked ponies gather around near the farm as I squeeze on through and notice a teenage hippie pony mysteriously floating in the air with something bright in his hoofs. "Hey you guys, can someone get me out of here?" He asked nervously.

"How in haystack did you even get up there?" A young country-like pony tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh, well it's a bit hard to explain..." He shows them a nicely colored ring and- wait a minute! "You see it all started when I found this ring—"

"Hey, that's mine!" I jumped and dragged him back down onto the ground so I could take back my ring. "What were you planning on doing with this you!?" I tackled him and asked.

"Oh, so that's yours? I didn't know that..."

"Did you see it fall out from the sky?"

"...Yes?"

"Then it was from me, I was skydiving and accidentally dropped the ring."

"Hey, you said you dropped it while testing an aircraft." A pony pointed out. "Which was it?"

"Both dang it, I sky dive whenever I find that its not safe anymore..." God these ponies are so dumb. I turn back to the commoner and glare at him. "Now answer my previous question!"

"Well, uh, to be quite honest I wasn't planning on doing anything with it, up until I realized it gave me magic powers..."

"No, I'm not letting you take it from me!" I tackle him without thinking all that much. This seemed to have angered the other ponies as they did not appreciate what I just did.

"Hey, what are you doing? What'd he do to deserve that?" They leered at me and approached me with no warning.

"What was I doing? I was trying to protect my sacred item—"

"Yeah right—"

Just then, we heard something strange interrupt us and turned to see a young pony wearing a magician's outfit and a matching hat. What was up with this guy's beef anyway? He walked over and looked at the scenario that we ended up in. The man took a look at my ring (as I moved it away so he wouldn't take it) while nodding; after doing so he placed his hoof on my shoulder... and then pointed to where he came from.

Wait... is he trying to kick me out of here or something? RUDE! I didn't even do anything to them and their stinking town and I'm already being punished for it? What nonsense is this?

A pony was impressed. "Oh, so you're kicking her out? That's so—"

"That's what I said!"

"No you didn't!"

"I SAID IT IN MY MIND!" The magician mare (mare-gician?) glares at all of us in order to stop us from arguing again. It then hit me for some reason. "Uh... oh I see." I stepped back and looked around for a bit. "I guess I better... get going now."

"Wait... who the heck are you?"

I hide my ring in my bag and use my horn to teleport back to the blimp before I could reply to any of them. I hurry to the inside of the blimp and hit some random buttons in order to try and make it go. While doing so, I heard some ponies from a faded distance getting louder and louder. Getting nervous I smack the machine with my hoof in frustration. It seems to be sparking and jumping around now, I hurry and grab onto something before it eventually shakes again like those massaging chairs and I end up on the floor unable to move. I close my eyes and begin to pray.

.-.-.-.

Eventually, it all stops and I was able to slowly move again. "Gosh, I better learn how to work that junk." I mutter as I get up and rub my head in exhaustion. "Next time, I'm gonna need to be specific when it comes to time travel..." I sighed. "I wish I had an instruction manual for this machine thing." To be honest I really should have done that a long time ago, in fact what time is this again? I probably should check, too bad I don't have a watch. "I said I wish for a manual for this—" I look over and notice my bag is gone! "What, I lost my ring again!?" I ran outside of my blimp and notice I am in a completely different kind of town this time. This seems to be a ghost town, or a weird junkyard of some sort. Where could it have been?

I decide to abandon my blimp for now and walk off and in a long number of miles [while searching for it] found a strange looking pony standing right next to a taxi carriage. She was a green pony with rose colored hair, a purple headband, and an odd flower cutie mark. "Hey miss?" I ask her. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh hey, I'm just... doing some errands. I have a day off so I came here to relax in this nice spot." She replied.

"This is a nice spot?"

"Well yeah, I like to hang out here since it's a place I can relax and be alone."

"I can relate to that actually."

"So... do you need a ride? You seem to be lost."

"Uh huh, I seemed to have lost something really important to me; it's kind of like a ring."

"Oh, I know something you can use." She takes out a metal detector and gives it to me. "You can borrow this to help get what you are looking for."

"But isn't this yours, why are you giving this to me?"

"Oh it's pretty old and I have plenty of that back where I am. I'm Rosebud by the way, what's yours?"

"Cinnamon."

.-.-.-.

As I ride onto her taxi and she pulls, I use the detector to track down the ring that I so happened to lose... again.

"So, any sign of it so far?"

"Nope, not a single clue besides that fact that we need to keep going straight."

"Oh, if we keep going there, that would probably lead us to Ponyville."

"Ponyville?"

"Yeah, it's a very nice place; I think you'll like it."

As the name struck in my head, one thing dawned on me. 'Ah no, I just realized that I basically screwed up in that the timeline! I was supposed to figure out where the ring originated from!' I thought to myself.

"Hey, what's with the face?"

"N-nothing, just keep your eyes on the road please!"

"Ah, right, my bad, I was just curious is all."

"So uh... where are we going anyway?"

"To Ponyville!"

.-.-.-.

Later on, we finally arrive in Ponyville.

"And we are here!" Rosebud announced to no one but me.

"Yeah where is here?"

"Right here silly."

'You for some reason remind me of Minty, I don't know if that's a good thing or not...' "Anyways thanks for the ride, I feel that the ring is still somewhere in this region."

"Glad to be of service, anyways I better get going, catch you later?"

"Um, sure, maybe." I wave goodbye and she soon leaves. I look around and try to let all this sink in: I am now in Ponyville, one of the most populated locations in the world.

"I never thought I'd see it up close... am I dreaming or something?" I ask to myself, and then shake my head trying to snap myself out of it. "Never mind that, I gotta find that ring so I can fix my machine and time travel properly!" But where should I start first?

I look around, trying to find the best signal for the detector; it seems to pointing to north of where I am and I walk alongside the road. The thing started to beep faster and faster the longer I walked, up until I see the arrow go crazy. I look up and just saw a baby purple dragon walking by with something around his shoulders. I leaned over and noticed that the bag had my signature on it and must have the ring inside too! It can't be, can it?

I decided to follow him and see where he was going to go with that thing as I ran and hid behind some fruit carts, houses, and conveniently placed haystacks (where'd they come from anyway?) all while listening in on him as he goes. Eventually he stops and talks to some gray pony that was near a store selling quills. "Well hey there Spike," A random pony greeted in a voice I find to be annoying. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hey, I came to get some quills; I'm helping Twilight with some of her errands while she's out and about doing her princess duties." He replied casually. "I got almost everything I need and this is the last thing I got to get."

"Well, it seems that you're in luck, I just got the last one in stock right now!" He leaves to go get one for the purple dragon.

While waiting, he turns around and scratches his head. I hide quickly so that he doesn't catch me, could he be onto me? "Huh, well that was weird."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here ya go." He comes back and gives Spike the last quill.

"Oh, it's no problem, that didn't take long at all." He waves goodbye and heads out. "See ya, and thanks."

As I sigh, I continue to give chase. So apparently the Ponyville timeline that I'm in happens to take place when she was still a princess and Celestia and Luna were still... princesses also. You know I don't see why those two decided not to become queens at this point, maybe they don't like the name or something, maybe it's something I'm missing? I have no clue. I also wondered what the ponies would react to on this... but maybe they wouldn't notice or care.

I follow him and then see the dragon stop on his tracks. Surprisingly, he turned to me and asked: "Can I help you with something?"

I started freaking out as he apparently knows now about me. I sweat and think up a response as the purple baby was standing there stomping on his foot impatiently. "Uh... why what do you mean little one?" Maybe he doesn't really know?

"Well you seem to be following me all day today... am I wrong?"

Darn it, he knows. I contemplate on whether or not I should tell him or not. He might understand if I just tell him. "Oh... that. Well I... what is that in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" Spike said while holding the quill in his claws, "That's a quill; I need this to write down some—"

"No not that, I'm talking about that." I pointed at the bag... MY bag. "I was kind of interested in that bag you have."

"Ohh, this is something I found in the Everfree Forest while finding some more books to add to Twilight's collection." He opens it up and scourges around trying to find something. "And I also saw this and was planning on giving it to Rarity." He takes it out and it was revealed to be a pretty looking ring. "I'm actually quite surprised you noticed it. It does look kind of nice, doesn't it?"

I had to be sure not to let him keep that. "Ah, about that, that's actually mine, can I have it back?"

"Oh, it is? Well why didn't you just say something in the first place? Here's your bag." He reached out to hand me the bag. I was about to take it but then saw that he still had the ring in his other hand... I still needed to get that back somehow. "Um, is there something wrong?"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Uh... I'm not sure you should take that ring to this 'Rarity' fellow." I tried to keep up my smile while saying it.

"Huh? Why's that?" Spike asked, looking pretty confused at what I just said.

"Well how do I put it this way? That's also mine, I dropped it a while back when I was... taking a ride in a cab, I had to stop and search for it with my hooves in order to find this!"

"Um... are you sure about that?"

"What, do you think I'm lying or something? I have my name written all over that you know!"

While looking at the ring, probably finding my name, Spike frowns and I hear him mutter out. "I don't see anything... But I wanted to give this to Rarity as a gift though..."

I obviously did not have time for this; I was starting to grow impatient. I looked around to check and see if anyone was nearby or watching. I knew that if I wasn't gonna get it the right way, then I'll just have to persuade him. I cleared my throat. "Hey there Spiky, can I please have that ring? I want- no _need_ it oh-so badly~"

"No offense but what the heck got into you all of a sudden?"

"GIVE ME THAT RING!" I yelled out.

"Ah!" I gave chase to him as he runs off into a panic.

I was of course the faster runner since I had longer legs, but he just kept swerving like a car while trying to get past the obstacles and get me tired, and it was really starting to annoy me. By the time I caught up to him, we were already near the tree house and the baby dragon enters and shuts the door in my face.

"Ouch!" I rub my nose in aching pain and stand up.

"Phew, that was close." I heard him say through the doors. I run over and start banging them angriliy, trying to pry myself in, but to no avail. Dang that stupid dragon, when I get my hoofs on that guy, I'll... well I don't know what to do with him but it'll be something bad! I look up in awe and saw the tree house was really pretty and seemed to be made out of crystals. I guess this timeline took place shortly after Twilight got a new place to live in.

I look through the windows and tried to get a glimpse of the purple dragon, but it was hard to see since it was old, dusty, and stain glassed. Maybe I could find a way to get inside and them hide and wait for them to leave so I go and take the ring back.

"Hello there, are you looking for something?" Somepony asked me from behind.

I turned and saw the great and powerful Princess Twilight Sparkle in all of her full glory! She was a very beautiful purple alicorn who had dark violet hair with a magenta streak and a cutie mark which is basically her last name.

I couldn't tell her what had happened before; I panicked a bit, trying to figure out what I should do. I decide to run off on the other side of the tree house and hide in a bush. I peek out and wait until she leaves and I get out and shake my head in shame. What was I doing just then? Ugh, I can just imagine what they're saying right now...

'Hey Spike I'm back, how are things going?'

'Oh hey Twlight... it's been going well. I managed to get a quill and some other stuff for you while you were gone.'

'How nice of you to do something like that, thank you very much. But couldn't you have gotten a quill from Owlicious?'

'Yeah, I tried to... let's just say that I've learned not to take something from a sleeping animal like him.'

'I see.'

'But hey, that's nothing compared to what happened after that, some crazy lady attacked me all because I found some ring outside! Pretty dumb, huh?'

'Oh my goodness, she sounds terrible! Are you alright? Did that meanie do anything to you?'

'No, not that I know of thankfully.'

At least I'm pretty sure that's what they would say, but since I can't hear from the windows or tree house I'm not very sure.

However, judging by how tired they both may be after doing all that work, it seems that those two won't be leaving anytime soon. I still had to find a way to get that ring back, but I'm not sure how. If I just go in and ask for it, Spike will just tell her about me and kick me out! But if I don't do something soon, I'll be stuck here forever.

Then it hit me, I left the place for now to go find Rose Bud. I'm sure she'll know what to do since she helped me last time...


	4. Chapter 4

The Ring Leader (Part 4)

**I did not have anything to do with the show or anything else mention here (except for the story), they go to their respective owners. I just wanted you guys to know that (then again, you probably already knew that... didn't you?) Ok then, I hope you like it~**

* * *

I walked around the towns and tried to look for some taxis. I stand on the side of the road and call out for a taxi numerous times, but nopony was responding to me for whatever reason. I saw some colorful ponies around me in different transportations like helicopters, scooters, skateboard, and even cars and taxis. How come I'm not on some transportation yet!? Also some ponies go by train but I didn't see any from where I was standing. Although most ponies usually go travel by hooves, I did not want to waste my precious energy on something like that.

Eventually when I called for the umpteenth time, finally some colt with brown hair and a white mane comes up with a taxi carriage on his back. "Why hello there, sorry I'm late!" He greeted me politely. "Would you like a ride?"

That was hooves down the dumbest question I've ever heard in my life, and I saw the presentation earlier today! "Yes, take me to your leader."

"Huh?"

"Where is the guy who owns the taxi business? I need to know where Rose Bud is..."

"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place? She's on break and should be near Rarity's boutique."

"Wait... how'd you know that?"

"She told me before she left to that place?"

"I got it, thanks." I say and head off... then come back to ask where it could be. He says it's not too far from here and offers a ride to get there, to which I accept.

.-.-.-.

I rode inside the taxi carriage as the mare ran across town to get to my destination. On our way there, we had to go through some minor traffic (waiting for some ponies to move across) and windy weather (which can sometimes be hard to see), but that wasn't going to stop us from getting to where I need to go.

"Hey do you mind if I ask why you want to go and see one of our co-workers that badly?" He turned to ask in a rather confusing tone. "Are you... best friends with her or something?"

"Well..." I paused. While I wouldn't say she was my _best_ friend but I can't say that I don't like her either. I mean we've only just met for a couple minutes after all so I'm not really sure on what to say on that. "It's... very personal, I hope you understand."

"Oh, I see."

"Look where you're going by the way, you could hurt somepony!"

"Sorry about that." He looked back on the road in front of him. "We should be there in any minute now."

"Ok good."

It took a bit of a while to get there, but I eventually got to Rarity's boutique, which was still the same as it was before. There seemed to be a strange sign on the front of it though. I saw Rose Bud standing outside of the boutique, which made me curious as to why she didn't go inside to speak to Rarity there or at least went to check on the clothes, so I jumped out of the taxi to check up on her.

Before I said anything though, she seemed to have noticed me and waved. "Hey there, how's it going?"

"Oh it's going great so far." I replied.

"So... what are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"I could say the same thing. Are you waiting for Rarity to come back?"

"Yeah, I kind of want to look at something but apparently she's out on business duties."

"I see."

"Are you still searching for that thing?"

"Nope, that's the good news; I managed to find it thanks to your piece of junk!"

"Awesome!"

"However the bad news is it's in Twilight's place..."

"And that's a problem because...?"

I was a bit shocked by that response. So she isn't worried or even upset that the thing that I'm looking for is in her place? Rose doesn't even seem surprised by this at all; it's as if it was just an everyday occurrence even though the pony doesn't know a thing about me! "Well, I can't just go into her house and retrieve it..."

"You could just knock on her door and ask nicely, I'm sure she'll understand." Rose Bud blinked. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No! No..." I had to think fast, what else could I tell her? "Ya see, I met with her before and we... have not been in good graces lately because of what I did so—"

"Ah, so it would be awkward, right?"

"Huh? Oh... uh..."

"Don't worry," She said placing her hoof on my shoulder, "I have the perfect solution that you can use to cheer her up and get back on her good graces."

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah... let's throw her a party!" I was... pretty baffled to say the least with this idea. Didn't she hate parties? Why would she want to come to one? "And not just any party," She continued, "An 'I'm sorry for what I did to upset you can we make up and be friends' party!"

Wow, and I thought Minty came up with the lamest titles for random events ever; this one takes the cake in terms of badness. But this is my only option and I chose to talk to her about the problem, so I must proceed with the plan whether I want to do it or not. "Uh... won't we need posters though?"

"Yes, and we can make them in a simple way too. All we need is some paper, glitter, and a pen. Come on and follow me, I know where to get it~"

"But aren't you wasting your break for this?" I recall.

"Nonsense, this is far more important, and besides I've got nothing better to do~"

.-.-.-.

We both took a ride from the taxi guy (the same one from before) and went into a strange purple building with flowers on its window sills and an orange roof up above. That place didn't seem like anything I've ever seen before, not even in the stories on Ponyville! Well whatever it was, it seemed to look really bad on the outside.

We go inside and see the room on the inside looked much better than I thought it would be, the walls were a nice beige, the floor and ceiling were chestnut colored, and the tables and easels were both a very lovely... pink. In the back of the room there was a light purple earth pony with red glasses, yellow hair, and paintbrush cutie mark.

"Hi there Ms. Sunspot, how are you doing?" Rosebud greeted her. Apparently she's her teacher, but what shocked me is the fact that she's a teacher! How old was she?

The mare turned and smiled upon noticing her come into the place. "Oh, why hello there Rosie, what brings you here? Art Class isn't open today."

"I know, I came here to get something for my new friend Cinnie." She replied.

"Ah, I see, how very nice."

The red-head turned to me and made a small smile. "This is my art teacher, Lavender Sunspot. She's a really nice and creative pony; I go to her class to practice after school on Saturdays."

"But what about your current job, is this a hobby or something I mean I don't understand why are you doing this?"

"Well sometimes I like to do more than one thing, ok?" She giggled.

"So what did you girls need?" Ms. Sunspot asked us politely.

Rose walked over to a cabinet to take some crayon packs out and place them near some papers stacked up. "We're going to need some materials to make some posters for an upcoming... event."

"Hey, quick question," I interrupt the two, "What exactly are you doing here if this class isn't even open yet?"

"I usually stay here for grading and reporting, why do you ask?"

"I was... just curious, that's all."

I scratch my head as to what to do now. This air feels kind of funky and I was starting to feel a bit dizzy for some reason. Maybe I'm tired from all the walking I had to go through or maybe it's the sun. Whatever it was it sure was bothersome. I turned to see Rose standing there looking a bit confused with me, as if she was expecting me to work on this immediately after seeing the material or at least quickly. I can't say I blame her though. "Well what are you waiting for? Grab a crayon and let's get started already!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh." I grab a pink coloring pencil and begin write out some words in big letters while Rose was working on trying to open the glitter box... with her mouth.

.-.-.-.

It was a lot of hard work but with a little bit of hard work, determination, and trying to get the dang glitter box open, we finally managed to make the poster. It looked pretty good for what two ordinary ponies did, sure it was sloppy, but hey, it could have been worse. Rose was thinking of showing it to her teacher, but she then decided that she wanted her to think it was a surprise, mainly because we didn't want her teacher to feel bad about not getting invited.

We both thanked her for letting us use the art material outside of class and then headed out to go deliver them. I wrote down the information about the event that will we be having including the time and place while Rose did the artwork and designs. I will admit that I am not a very good artist, in fact when it comes to that type of art I am better at learning and observing than actually doing the work on paper (I can write though but not draw). But that won't get you anywhere in life, at least I believe so. I'm better at magic and spells if anything else so I can at least set up a goal from here for me to do.

I told Rose Bud that I'll take care of giving away the posters while she goes to get stuff ready at the designated location, I wanted to make absolute sure that they would be willing to go and, while they are away and distracted, I can take back the ring and get out of here!

After talking with one of Rose's friends (the taxi guy earlier), we split for now as I take the poster and head to where Twilight's tree house is. Once I got over there, I soon noticed a pink earth pony with a balloon cutie mark was bouncing near the entrance to the place... for some odd reason. That must be one of her friends.

"Um, hello there, what are you doing here?" I walk over and ask her.

"Ooh, hi there missy, I don't think I've seen you around here before." She giggled. "I'm just waiting for one of my bestest buddies to come and open the door, I haven't seen her at all this past week and I've been knocking for hours now!"

"Whoa, did you say hours? Really?"

"Well... it kind of felt like hours, at least to me anyways." She made a small shrug. "My name is Pinkie, what's yours?" Pinkie looked at me with a smile.

"Uh... Cinnie- I-I mean Cinnamon!" I remembered that somepony might show up at the door at any minute now, so I take my poster and decide to give it to Pinkie Pie. "Hey there, do you mind if you give this to your buddy?"

"Which one?"

"Que-er... Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Sure thing~"

"Thanks bye!" I say after I hand out the poster to her and then rush off to hide behind another bush. I hear some noise. I take a peek out of the bush and see Pinkie bash the door with tail... or maybe she's sweeping it? Eventually the door opens and she turns to face Spike, who was mildly un-amused and was trying to get the hair off of him.

After doing so he went back to his normal mood from earlier and greeted her. "Hey Pinkie, sorry I was so late, the hallways are pretty long ya know."

"Oh it's no worries, I don't mind waiting at all! So how is Twilight doing?"

But before I could hear the rest of the conversation, they entered inside and had closed the door to probably go check up on the purple alicorn. I hurried over to the tree house and tried to get a closer look, but then I remembered that it was hard to look through... then I thought up an idea, an awful idea. I turned to check and see if anyone was looking before using magic from my horn to make myself invisible. I slowly but surely phase through the tree house.

.-.-.-.

After going through I notice the place was really huge on the inside, there were pillars and decals everywhere, as well as a really long carpet and hall! But I had to stay on track, gotta know what those ponies are up to... and also the baby dragon could be up to something too, I don't know yet.

I looked around to try and find the pink earth pony, but couldn't find her in the room at all. She must have ran or walked pretty quickly and then closed the door or something. I turn to my right and see them across a faded distance as they open the door and close it from behind them. I rush over as quickly as I can to where they were without a second thought... it was taking a while... since the halls were super long and stuff... I wasn't the most athletic of ponies in my class either, which made me get tired quicker than it should really.

Eventually, and I do mean eventually, I make it near the door and phase right through thanks to my magical spell. Good thing I paid attention to all my magic classes, and they said I was a crazy nutcase, well I was but that still kind of hurt by it, but I don't care what they say, they just don't have any lives or purposes... but not me, I will find it someday.

I entered the center of the tree house and saw the room in all of its glory. I also saw Twlight and her two other friends of hers (excluding Spike who was still holding that bag) sitting on their chairs probably talking about other important things as Pinkie walked in to take out my poster and show it to them for the first time.

"Hi there you guys!" The pink pony exclaimed happily. "Check out what I found!"

"Oh well hello to you too Pinkie." Twilight noticed and greeted her. "So what did you get?"

"It's something that is dedicated to you... a sorry party. Hey that rhymed!"

"You want to show us that?" A yellow pony with wavy pink hair and the cutie mark of butterflies asked while pointing at the poster she has in her hoof.

"Uh huh, that's right Fluttershy!" Pinkie nodded, placing it on the table for them to see it in its full glory. "It's a poster that has really pretty drawings and it says that it leads to a super awesome party!" She explained to them. "This is what it looks like up close."

"Oh goodness, that looks rather interesting..."

"Yeah, only you would get excited over that Pinkie Pie..." Twilight sighed.

"So uh, where did you get this exactly?" A blue mare with rainbow hair and a cloud (with rainbow) cutie mark questioned her.

"Why from some random pony of course! She seemed to be really nice, I think you'd like her Rainbow Dash~"

"Huh, and where is this located at?"

"Hmm, apparently it says that it's going to be at... the junkyard?" Twilight read one of the descriptions out loud.

"Really, but why would they have a party there of all places?"

"I don't know, maybe all the good locations were booked out or something..." Pinkie just shrugged and did a little cartwheel around the room.

"It also says that it will start in less than an hour." The alicorn continued.

"I don't know, this seems to be pretty suspicious if you ask me." Spike crossed his arms and butted in on the conversation. "I'm not sure what it is, but something about all this doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, I agree with Spike. We've never even been to that place before... have we?" Rainbow added.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be a fun party, it was probably made by a little filly!" Pinkie said.

"What do you think Twilight?" The yellow one turned to her friend and asked. "Do you want to go? You could always take a break from your work if you want."

"And you are the guest of honor after all!" Pinkie chimed in.

"You know that's not helping..."

Twilight thought about this for a while.

I crossed my hooves and began to pray, if she didn't say yes, then I wouldn't know what to do about my plan. I had to start all over and think up another plan probably and all that work would have been for nothing... unless...

"Well... I'm not sure myself, but I do agree that I could use a break from all this. If its okay with you guys I'd be more than happy to attend."

"Ok then, let's all go together." Fluttershy agreed.

Spike and Rainbow nodded, knowing that they'll at least go together, and Pinkie cheered, because that's what she's like I guess. I sighed in relief and clasped my hooves together. Yes, this is all going according to plan... I can feel it!

"Applejack and Rarity are probably really busy with some things, let's go and find them and see if they'll want to go attend to this after work..." Twlight got up from her seat and proclaimed.

The others agreed and started heading out. Perfect, and the ring is still in the bag. Now is my chance to sneakily walk over and take it back-

"Oh no!" Spike turned and rushed over to get his bag. "I almost forgot about this." He then went back and closed the door behind him.

I got really upset about this. Dang it, I was so close to getting that ring! Why didn't I just sneak over and take it by force or something!? I sighed and left, I guess all that's left to do is get ready for the party so I can try and get back the ring... even if it means befriending all of them at once.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ring Leader (Part 5)

**I did not have anything to do with the show or anything else mention here (except for the story), they go to their respective owners. I just wanted you guys to know that (then again, you probably already knew that... didn't you?) Ok then, I hope you like it~**

* * *

I soon leave and decide to go back to the junkyard where Rosebud was preparing things for the party near my red blimp. I look around and try to search for a taxi carriage to ride on and get to the place but can't seem to find such luck. Where could that one guy be? I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Rosebud herself standing in my presence.

"Hey there, how's it going?" She greeted me.

I twitched my eye before asking: "Why... why are you here? Shouldn't you be decorating for my party?"

"Oh about that, I already finished early and wanted to come and get you so you could check it out!"

"Ah, I see, but what about that friend of yours?"

"You mean Po? I sent him to give your other friends a ride and told him he'd get paid double if he did so."

"But... who would pay for him? I don't have that much money."

"Ah don't worry about it. Anyways, come on, I'll give you a quick ride there." She moved out of the way to show me that she had brought her transportation vehicle along the ride. Clearly the mare had prepared herself much more than I anticipated.

.-.-.-.

After traversing through a bunch of... nothing, we had finally arrived at the junkyard. The sky was an odd yellow-orange which contrasted to the light blue back in Ponyville, either indicating that this is a different timeline, or it was getting late out and much time has passed since then. There were a ton of large bumps filled with trash all around the place, more so than before. This might actually be difficult to find where I was when I first showed up here.

Then as we got out of her ride and walked around, I remembered something, inside my blimp there were weird machines that make me go back in time, I can easily use the metal detector Rose gave me before and track it down. Oh wait, I gave it back to her after using it. I guess I might have to ask her about it again.

"Hey Rosebud, do you remember that detector you gave me and I gave it back to you?"

"Yeah of course, how could I forget it when it was only just about an hour ago?"

"Uh... yeah, what did you do with it?"

"Well I thought about what I should do with this and whether or not I should get rid of this..."

"Please tell me you still have it."

"Indeed I do... not. I gave that to my co worker slash friend!" I sighed in disbelief. I don't know what to do anymore.

"How will we get back now?"

"I have this box that we can use to activate the spotlights!" She took it out and showed it me. After pushing the button, I looked up to the sky and saw some rainbow lights hovering above.

After using it for a while and following it, we made it to the back and saw my red blimp in all of its former glory. However there was also something else in front it.

"Aw sweet, finally we made it." Rose said.

"Actually it did not take that long at all." I replied. "So what's up with that box over there?"

"Ah, I looked over and thought that the party needed some special tweaking so I brought in some spotlights and streamers from some stores, and even ordered in a little something extra... you can check it out if you want."

I guess I underestimated her or something. Confused, I walk over and take a look at this box and check out all of its sides. It seemed to be a pretty big box, there was no color or label on it so it seemed to be pretty hard to tell where she got this from, and I don't think she'll be telling me about it either.

I give the box a tap and it then pries open by itself! The thing inside was a... a big tub filled with hot water!? "Uh... what is this?"

"What, have you never seen a Jacuzzi before?"

"No, not really, I don't go outside as much... as everypony else basically. But nevermind that, why do we need this and what does it do?"

"It's for relaxing and calming down after a long day, just trusts me it will work."

I walked around and noticed the boiling water in the tub. How can this be considered relaxing? You mean to tell me that ponies would actually want to come into here? I also seem to see some wires or something like that from the blimp connected to it. "Hey Rose."

"What is it?"

"What are those thingies for? I've never seen this before—"

"Well ya see, that is where you come in. I kind of want to space it out kind of like those game vans you'd see in parties where there's games to play inside and out of the van! Do you get what I'm talking about?"

"No."

"Do you mind if you activate the blimp in there and lift it up just a little bit so the Jacuzzi can lift up just a little bit? That can bring in some excitement in the party, you know."

To be honest, I still don't even know if that even works aside from the machines that made me time travel and stuff. Maybe the giant monitor in the front is the center of all the mechanism and can turn it on in some way.

"Sure thing, I can do that." I lied through my teeth, "I'll go and see if I can get it working... which I have gotten working before of course! Uh... be right back."

I trot backwards and nearly trip on something, wasn't sure it was but I was not focused on that right now. I then move over to the monitor and stare at some random stuff all around the thing and decided to just guess on what does what. Too bad I wasn't an expert on vehicles either or use magic to teleport random books in thin air. I could teleport myself but not other objects; I did not learn that technique yet. I pushed some buttons until I found one that made the blimp shake a bit and stop. I wondered what had happened so I went back outside and checked it out... apparently I was off the ground!... by a few inches. Maybe I should make it higher? Nonetheless I get back inside and notice a lever right next to the thing and pull it; it seems to make the red blimp go higher or lower depending on where I pull it. This all seems very interesting to know.

I kick down a ladder and climb down from it to catch up on Rose and look at what the progress that was made. I gotta say and admit, I was actually kind of impressed by it so far... even though I barely did any of the work besides invite ponies and pull a lever.

"You know, we did a pretty good job." Rosebud commented on.

"Yeah... we sure did." I replied. After staring at it for a while, I ask: "So what do we do now? I'm so very bored."

"Well, I guess we just gotta wait for the others to show up. And since we took a while making this, they should be here pretty soon."

Yeah, they better hurry; I don't want to wait soon. Man, I wish I could wish for them to be here quickly, but I don't think it can work if you're far away from it and you don't specify what you want. I guess I could just look at the pretty scenery while I wait for them to arrive. Maybe there thinking it over with Applesack and Rarity and have decided to not go anymore... then again I don't know how long its been since I left actually. Boy do I hate waiting.

Time has passed by as we did nothing, when all of a sudden we heard some talking and strolling coming from afar. I had decent hearing so I walked over behind a hill of garbage to listen in on where the sound was coming from.

"So, are you sure this is where it is?" I heard someone say.

"Of course your majesty. According to this metal detector, and the spotlights, and my co-partner, it should be somewhere over here."

"Thank you so much for giving us a free ride by the way, we really appreciate it."

"Oh it's no problem really, always happy to help. I hope you have a fun time at the party... oh look, here we are!"

Seeing as though they were coming closer, I rush over and tell Rose about it and we hurry to the entrance and take out our streamers.

Once they got out and walked over to where we were we popped'em right in front of them. "Hello there, welcome to our super sorry party! Thank you for taking your time and day to come here!" We both greeted the Mane seven with a bow.

"Thanks, you guys seem tah be nice fellers." An orange pony who had a braided yellow mane and apple cutie mark complemented. I think that's Applejack cause quite frankly it's really obvious thanks to her cutie mark.

"Yeah, and did you see the lights and streamers? They looked so cool! This is gonna be so awesome!" Pinkie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well I am kind of looking forward to having fun with my friends, but why of all places did you have to pick here?" A white mare with curly dark purple hair gasped. Judging by her appearance, I'm guessing that's the Rarity that they were talking about before.

"Um... the other places I looked at were booked?" I tried thinking up a good excuse.

"See? I told you." Pinkie replied. Apparently they actually fell for it.

There seems to be some ponies estatic for the party but there is also some suspicious and questioned ponies which made me a little nervous, so I should probably excite and make sure that there's nothing wrong with what is going on right now.

"Be prepared as this is one party that is unlikely any that you have ever taken before... it will be so shocking that it will be leaving you shocked!"

I see the purple dragon walk past Twilight and lean to try to take a good look at me and frowned. He took a nudge on the purple alicorn and whispered something to her.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"I don't like or trust this girl, something about her rubs me the wrong way..."

"Oh Spike, you know that's not very nice. Have you even met her before?"

"Well yeah, I think that's same pony that I met earlier today and tried to take my bag away from me!"

Gulp.

"A bag, when did you get one? And why did she try to take it from you?"

"Well—"

I break into their conversation and interrupt them. "Hey don't be so gloom, the party can cheer you up... too." Hmm, somehow I'm not good at rhyming.

"Well I hope you all enjoy the party, I better get going." Rose announced to everyone.

"Wait what; you're leaving me to do all this?" I protest.

"Sorry, but my time and break is up. I gotta go do my shift now." The green mare walks over near Po who being the same pony who rode the carriage before also seems to be getting tired of running around in different locations as he fell on the ground exhausted. "I'll take it from your hoofs now, you can go rest."

"Thank... you..." He uttered as closed his eyes for a brief moment.

I saw Rose pick him up and toss him into the carriage before going in herself. "Well I leave the rest to you, good luck and have a great time~!" She waved and then ran off in a different direction.

I waved back of course and tried to smile, even though this would be difficult from this point onward. It's ok though, no pressure, I got myself into this anyhow and just need to get out of there as quick as possible... after I obtain what I'm looking for that is.

"Ok, um, now that we got that out of the way I'd like to show you all the stuff that's here at the wonderful—"

"Ooh, is that a Jacuzzi? I simply MUST try it after all the exhaustion and dirt I had to go through!" Rarity squeals gleefully as she takes out one of her big hats (to wear for blocking out the sun I guess) and dips into the hot tub without letting me finish.

"Yeah... I forgot to point that out. I would have though if you had just let me finish." I muttered.

"So, you say that this party is going to be shocking..." Applequack said while rolling her eyes. "Well aside from the red burrito up above, what is shocking about this party that you keep bringing up?"

"Seriously, first of all, it's a blimp. Secondly, the contents inside the blimp are computers and games in the main room, some food and drinks in the kitchen, and a bathroom... and also music." I explain to the ponies here.

"Actually to be honest, I'm more confused about this 'computer'..." Twilight tilted her head in confusion and curiosity.

"That's right, it's kind of like books except more modernized and stuff."

"There's a kitchen and bathroom in there? It doesn't look like they'll have that many things in the thing..." Rainbow raised an eyebrow unsure of the explanation that I gave them.

Honestly, I don't think you should talk with a tree house that has the same tactics. "Anyway, let's get inside and look around. Simply climb on these chains that are attached to this tub—" I glance over and see Rarity relaxing herself and giggling at the hot tub before continuing. "—and just wait for further touring once you get up to the top, ok?"

"Ooh, this place looks amazing from the inside!" I heard a silly voice from somewhere. I look up and see the pink pony from before pop her head out of the blimp squealing to herself in excitement.

What a minute... "How the heck did you get up there!?"

"It's got everything like she just said, come on and check it out you guys!" She exclaimed and went back inside, completing ignoring what I just asked earlier.

I sighed heavily and then go over to the chains to climb up on, but before I go, I wait for the others to hurry up and climb, some more convincing than others.

"Um, are you sure this is safe?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "I'm not so sure about this..."

"Oh come on, it's not that far up and it's not like it'll go anywhere." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"B-but we've never seen something like this before... how can you be so sure?"

"This doesn't look too harmful. And besides, we've dealt with worse stuff and we can do it again! Pony up and let's go..."

"Don't pressure her Rainbow." Twilight scolded her. "She can choose where she wants to go."

"Um, I think I'll stay with Rarity at the tub to be perfectly honest." The yellow pony goes over to take a slow dip in the tub to relax with one of her posh friends.

"Would anyone else like to join?" The purple-haired mare offered.

"Uh, no thanks pardner, I think I'll take the blimp over that any day of tha week."

The rest of the ponies climb on the sort of rusty chain and head on over to the blimp inside.

.-.-.-.

"Oh wow, this place looks plain, yet amazing!" Twilight exclaimed once she entered the blimp. "What could this possibly be?" Twilight asked when she noticed a computer in the center of the place where Pinkie Pie was mashing on all of the buttons.

"This is the... the main computer, you can read, draw, play games, and even type in letters for your Princess." I explained to her.

"Whoa, that sounds so cool! I'd like to try it once she is done with it if you don't mind..."

"Sure, it's not a problem—"

"I can't seem to get the screen to do anything for some reason." Pinkie interrupted me.

"For pony sake turn the thing on by pressing the green button if that's what you're trying to do!" I was starting to get annoyed with Pinkie Pie acting ridiculous and it was embarrassing me.

"Oh, I thought it was a self destruct button so that's why I didn't push it."

"What? What made you think that!?"

"Well you never know." She shrugged and pushed the green button to get the screen on. "Yay!"

"Hey, about that machine over there, what does that one do?" She looked over and saw a weird looking machine on the far side with random buttons.

"Yeah, it kind of looks like something you know who would invent..." The blue flying pony added.

"I ain't that kind of egghead ya know."

I look and see said machine Twilight mentioned and looked over happened to be my time machine. I simply cannot let them use that for my plans or else not only will they know what I'm up to, but I'll also screw up the history timeline even more and get myself in major trouble!... as long as I'm not caught that is.

"Uh, you shouldn't touch that."

"Huh, why not, is there something wrong?" The alicorn glanced over and asked.

"Um, well..."

"I'm getting kinda hungry mahself, what kinda food do ya got?"

"Go check the kitchen if you want anything." I pointed to the kitchen on the other side.

As soon as she left, I saw Pinkie and Rainbow playing on the computer while Spike was just standing there in silence.

"Hey there, so are you having a fun time at this party thing?" I asked him while trying to crack a smile.

"I still don't trust you." Spike crossed his arms and muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Look ma'am, I see you're trying to get everypony to get on your side and stuff, but you're just doing this because you still want to steal my ring which is why you're pretending to be nice to me. So, am I right?"

"Look dragon, I just want to make it up to you from before, ok? I overreacted and stuff and I can see why you would want to please Rarity, she seems nice."

"Yeah she is, I wish I can give her the ring but I just can't seem to find the right time to do it... and also she's currently in the tub so the ring would probably rust and I don't want to disturb her—"

"You're boring me."

"What, how am I—"

"Spike is there something wrong?" Twilight stepped into our conversation and asked. "What are you two talking about?"

Stay out of this you... I thought but didn't bother to say for obvious reasons.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that this lady is bothering me again with this ring that I found."

"Now Spike, if that belonged to her in the very beginning you should give it back to her, don't be selfish."

On second thought stay in our conversation, I'm sure it'd be lovely. "Aw, but I... ugh, fine. I guess I can't argue with you." Score! "I'll give it to her... after I'm done with the bathroom!" Oh come on! I watch hopelessly as he runs off to the kitchen and bumps into some things for a moment. "Where is it again?"

"It's to your left." I said, not caring in the slightest.

"I'm gonna give it to Applejack so she can hold it for me while I head out."

"Why can't you just give it to me now?"

"I wanna give it to you when I'm done, hang on!" I hear the door slam.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he feels bad and wants to give it to you personally." Twilight reassured me. "I should know, he always keeps his words. Why don't you go and have some fun?"

"Sure thing... I guess."

I looked over and saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash rapidly mashing on some of the buttons as they play some game with a pony flying through things. I think it was called Happy Pony or something? Applejack came out with a bottle of orange soda in her mouth and had the ring in one of her hooves. She drank some of the orange soda before taking the bottle out, closing it, and then put it back to where it came from. Twilight was still just standing there silently and was continuing to eye on that time machine of mine as if she wants to play with it or take another look at it or something. I guess she is a science and magic fan and gets curious real easily but I swear if she goes near that and messes it I will hurt somepony and it will not be pretty for anypony especially... ah forget it.

Just a little while longer, and it will be all mine, and I can finally get out of this dingy place they call home.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turn my head to see where he was, but didn't find him coming out... at all.

"Yes Spike, what is it?" Twilight asked. "Are you done yet?"

"Um, no not yet, can you come over here for a second?"

"Uh, sure thing, but you better remember your promise."

"I do, just hurry over here please?"

"Alright, alright," She replied. "I'll be right back miss." The purple pony glanced over to me and said before leaving to the kitchen.

I stood there watching the other ponies do stupid stuff and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... WHY AREN'T THEY COMING BACK!? Is this supposed to be some kind of trick that they're pulling or something!? Well is it!? Do they honestly really actually want me to suffer all because I made fun of a stupid baby dragon!?

The orange soda- I mean pony walks over to me and taps me on the shoulder, it would spook me if not for the fact that I was clearly in her sight beforehand. "Well hey there sugarcube, how's it going?"

"Ugh, don't talk to me; I'm not in a mood right now."

"Aw what's the matter? Getting too impatient over this silly little thing?" She teased while showing me the ring, which made me hate her even more.

"That is not a thing, that's a ring, MY ring!"

"But why do ya want it so bad? I mean what good is it besides wearing?"

"I don't want to wait any longer, just give the dang ring!"

"Come on, I was just teasing ya. Spike entrusted me with this to wait and then you can have it ok? ...Though to be fair an attitude like that probably doesn't deserve this anyhow, I heard from Spike, don't think you'll get away with this." She muttered the last part and walked away. "Patience is a virtue!"

"That's the element of Honesty for you." Rainbow commented.

"Ooh, I almost got it!" Pinkie cheered.

'Patience is a virtue.' Gosh.

I looked over and saw Rainbow and Pinkie were still distracted by the game and Apple was still doing nothing. Maybe I could take it earlier than usual? I sneak up on her and slowly reach for the ring that she still happened to have in her hoof.

"Don't even try to take back the ring." Rainbow Dash said without even looking at the computer screen.

"Huh, how did you—?"

"I can multitask, it's what I do."

"Why I appreciate it Rainbow." The orange pony thanked her by tipping her hat in advance. She still doesn't bother to put it away for some reason. Is that pony trolling me?

"No sweat, just that you now owe me for saving you there."

"Oh that's fine, I'll give you a big western-esque hug later today, ok?"

"No thanks."

I twitched my eye. There was nothing but constant noise all around me. The constant snickering, laughing, and goofing off that were occurring right now... it was making me sick to my stomach. I'm trying as hard as I can to stomach all of this, but if they are doing all of this on purpose and want to make my life and dream worse, then so be it.


End file.
